The invention relates to a telephone and its holder, in which the telephone can be placed upright, e.g. on a table.
Mobile phones use a desk top holder, in which the telephone can placed upright. The holder is used particularly when the telephone is charged. To this end the holder includes contact connectors corresponding to those of the telephone, and a connecting cord to a power supply.
Present desk top holders have a cavity with a form according to the telephone and into which the telephone is placed. The telephones must be made with an identical form so that different telephones can be placed in the same holder, which limits design possibilities. Even the same telephone can use only a battery of a certain type for each holder. Alternatively a separate holder must be made for each model, which again increases the costs.
Now we have invented a telephone and its holder according to claim 1. The other claims present preferred embodiments of the invention.
The holder according to the invention has three support points placed in a triangular pattern, and correspondingly the lower end of the telephone has three counterparts. When the telephone is placed in the holder the counterparts take their place on the support points preventing lateral movement or overturning of the telephone. Preferably the support points are projections or cavities, and the counterparts are cavities or projections which fit in the support points. Preferably the projections are in the holder, whereby they do not spoil the appearance of the telephone. The counterparts may be located in the telephone""s body or in the battery attached to the body.
Regarding the design and the stability a very convenient construction is such in which the holder has one larger projection at the back edge of the bottom and two smaller peg-like projections centrally at the bottom sides.
According to the invention it is possible to manufacture holders which are suited for telephones of many sizes, provided that the lower end of the telephone has counterparts which catch the support points.